


forelsket

by sharhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharhoran/pseuds/sharhoran
Summary: forelsket (n.) the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in loveHarry Styles used to be Louis's friend. He was his first crush, his first kiss and his first heartbreak when everything started to fall apart. Three years later, the two of them still live next to each other. What happens when Harry sees Louis coming home with puffy eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks? Will he continue to act like he hates him or will he try to fix his mistakes?
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	forelsket

but in the end, they all drift away. even the ones who promised to stay

//three years ago//

It's been a week since Louis had last seen Harry, which was very unusual for the two of them. usually, he hung out in either of their rooms, listening to music, watching a movie, talking about their lives, telling each other the weirdest jokes

Harry hadn't replied to any of Louis's texts for days and he was starting to feel like something was bothering Harry. Usually he replied within a few minutes, even when he was busy. something was off and Louis was scared to find out what it was

Looking out the window in his room, he see harry leave through the Styles's front door, making his way to his car. louis take the opportunity to run downstairs to greet his best friend - which is a big mistake

"Hazza!" He turned his head at the sound of Louis's voice but didn't seem too happy about seeing him

"Louis, hey," he smiled

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages"

"I'm busy"

"Is everything alright, you haven't texted me either? I'm worried about you," he asked, stepping closer to Harry

"I'm fine," his word were cold, nothing he had ever heard from him

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem too happy about me talking to you"

"Maybe because I'm not," he shot back at him, causing Louis to take a few step back, eyes started to gloss 

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, leave. me. alone. Stop being so fucking clingy. Get some friends! I have a date, bye," he said as he got into his car and drove away. This was the moment Harry shattered his heart into pieces - leaving a void no one would be able to fill for the next few years. Those were the last words he said to him - the words that still haunted his sleep because he had zero idea what he did and why does harry said those word to him. After that, he never picked up his phone or replied to any of his texts, Harry didn't even look at him when he walk past him. Harry just stop acknowledging Louis as a real person and he didn't know why, which is probably why the whole thing still haunted him years later

That day Louis went up to his room and cried his eyes out , wishing he had never started being friends with him - wishing he would have never told him that he'd be there forever

Louis cried because of his broken heart. He thought he knew what a broken heart was, but everything that had ever happened before was nothing like the pain he ever felt after hearing those words from Harry. He cried because of the possibility of losing his best friend, his rock, his shoulder to cry on. Harry should've been there to fix him, to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be alright. Harry wasn't supposed to be the one making him cry in the first place - "I'll always protect you," he said

Louis cried because he got hurt by someone he thought would never hurt him, someone that he loved more than anything. He cried because being 18 sucked. Why couldn't he just be 14 again? Back when it was just Harry and him, Louis  
-

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Harry asked as the two of them were lying in the grass, looking at the stars

It was a beautiful summer night, the two of them were on their summer break and usually spent their nights in Louis's garden, talking about some random stuff. Louis were always fascinated by everything involving space and the outer universe, so this was one of his favourite things to do. Louis and Harry both were silently lying next to each other until harry had asked that question

"No....?" Louis replied

"D- do you maybe want to?" He whispered as Louis turned his head to look at the boy next to him. "I mean— it's not wrong right, boy kissing boy? Is it wrong?"

"I saw lots of movies with boy kissing boy, I don't it's wrong no?"

"What do you think, Lou? Do you want to? I'm not forcing you I promise—"

"Right now?" Louis cuts

"I mean, it's the best that could happen, right? Practicing before either of us gets a boy- girlfriends. We know everything about each other... and you would tell me if I sucked at kissing not like other people you know"

"Alright, sure"

"Sure?" He was surprised that Louis had actually agreed

"Yeah, let's do it. I mean, it's you and me, right? All cool," he smiled as the two of them started to lean in until their lips met in the middle. Harry's lips were soft against his, the two of them unsure of what to do next. What was surprising to the both of them, was how it felt right - like the two of them were made to kiss each other  
-

Harry was his first kiss. The moment Harry's lips met his for the first time was the moment he realized he had fallen for his childhood friend - and there was a part of him that wished Harry did too

He was his first heartbreak - Harry took Louis's heart with him when he closed his car door that day. It wasn't until two and a half years later that Eleanor, his current girlfriend, came along and fixing things or that what his sisters says. He never tell this to anyone but he never felt something with girls. He tried but he can't, all of his healing for these past year has been himself not her. Did he forget about Harry? No. Did he forget about what Harry said to him that day? No. Did those words still linger in his ear whenever he saw Harry in front of his house? Yes

Harry fucked him up and Louis wished he could say that he hated him, but he can't. There was still a part of Lou that missed the curly brunette boy and his beautiful green eyes. That part of him that hoped he would one day know why he said those words to him that day. Was it his fault that Harry left him three years ago and never came back?  
-

"You know, it will be us against the world, forever" 

lies


End file.
